Fallen
by Strawberry Shakes
Summary: As a junior in college, Gabriella leads a happy life, right? Wrong. She got sucked into an abusive relationship, which gets worse by the day. But when she runs into an old friend, can he bring back the happiness she once had? [Troyella]


Author's Note: Well, here you have the first chapter. I know it's not really that long; don't worry, chapters will grow in length. It's kind of a dark first chapter, but I promise it will get less...darker. So, read and enjoy. ;)

Disclaimer: I hate these things. Bad for my self-esteem.

-----

"Now, for your essay portion of the exam," the teacher drained on, "will be covering all of our notes. It will be fifty points of your full test grade. So, study hard," she finished, taking her glasses off of her boney face.

Gabriella Montez sighed as she continued to listen to her philosophy professor, trying to stay awake. It was an early class for her; seven thirty in the morning was usually not her normal class time. Unfortunately, this time was the last slot open. So, naturally, she had sighed up for it, cursing herself for not getting there earlier.

She however proceeded to take little notes, but found herself distracted. It was mostly her wrist that was sidetracking her; she had hurt it badly the day before. Or rather, her current boyfriend had hurt it badly the day before.

She wasn't sure anymore; her life in general now all seemed like one big beating. Her mother had died a year before from lung cancer; even when she hadn't smoked a day in her life. Her father had left her when she was three, now leaving her with no parents left whatsoever. She had lost touch with all of her friends from high school, after promising she would talk to them right when she got to college. Thinking about this, she felt a small pang out guilt arrive in her stomach, directing her hand to pat it slightly.

Though now that she was thinking about it, why hadn't she kept in touch? Was it from her busy life, or had she just been afraid? Gabriella shook her head slightly, trying to shake her head from her thoughts. _I must not think about this now,_ she thought. Gabriella sighed; she thought this almost everyday, but yet she continued to find herself pondering about it.

Suddenly, she felt her side pocket buzz. Gabriella jumped lightly, surprised to feel her phone vibrating. Gazing at her professor to make sure she wasn't looking, Gabriella pulled out her phone and hid it inside her jacket.

Squinting to see the glowing blue letters, she read, _'One new text message.'_

Gabriella flipped open the phone, and slid it further inside her coat to prevent her professor from catching her. _'Meet me outside,'_ it read. Holding her breath, she looked at the sender. _'John.'_ Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed, not wanting to get up from her seat. She didn't want to see him at the moment, let alone meet him outside. She decided to ignore it, and that she would talk to him later.

Not that she really wanted to.

Sometimes she wished that she could go back to New Mexico; to be with her old friends, and of course, Troy. All of them had decided that they would contact each other while in college, but secretly Gabriella knew that would never happen. What were the chances that they would see each other again? The thought of that was about one in a million.

Of course she wished that would happen; she would give up anything to see them again. She missed everyone; the way that Chad always made her laugh, Taylor's ability to always have a plan incase something went wrong, Ryan's understanding, Sharpay's talent for acting, Kelsi's thoughtfulness and Troy's…well, she missed everything about Troy. The way he cared for her, kissed her, held her hand…there were so many things she missed, she lost count.

She suddenly stopped and thought about her life now, how much different it appeared to be. She really didn't have any friends, except her roommate, Lucy. Lucy was there when Gabriella broke down; when things got out of control beyond belief. The freckled redhead friend was often worried for Gabriella, and always seemed to make her look on the bright side of things. She was grateful for Lucy, but no one could compare to her old friends.

Gabriella smiled lightly at the thought of Taylor attempting to make her feel better, but soon was wiped away by the thought of her current boyfriend.

John Baker was a tall man, with muscles and a very attractive smile. That's what attracted Gabriella in the first place; his smile. She soon learned, however, that his smile was really just the only good thing about him. He was demanding, and a bit rough. Rough was actually an understatement. Gabriella shuddered a bit, before sliding down a little further in her chair.

She would be lying if she said she loved John, because she knew she truly didn't. He didn't treat her with respect; it seemed he ordered her around more than whispering sweet things or saying, 'I love you.' Gabriella looked down at her paper, where she began to doodle. On the paper were a couple of scattered notes from class, but the rest was taken up by Gabriella's drawings. She found herself drawing more these days, instead of paying attention in class. It seemed to be her only getaway; the only place where she felt somewhat safe and didn't have to worry about facing John.

"And there will be a short answer portion, as you very well know," the professor spoke, snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts.

She jumped a bit once again, surprised by the loudness of her voice. It seemed a lot of things scared her nowadays; things that she would usually pass by or ignore frightened her. She hated who she had become, so afraid and scared of the world around her. Only in high school was she fearless and brave; whenever Troy was by her side. But now, well…things were different.

She was with John now, who made her feel cold and terrified; feelings that a boyfriend should surely not make her feel. She tried ending it numerous times…but then he would do things. Things that she only wants to experience once, if at all. She lifted her sleeve up, but only to be seen with bruises all around her wrist and arm area. She gasped; it had not been this bad this morning. Gabriella quickly pulled back down her sleeve as the person next to her began to stare. She tugged her notebook closer to her, as she zoned back into the teacher's sea of words.

"So, with all of this in mind, if you study, you should do well. That is all for today," Professor Aimen announced, making about ninety percent of the class get up from their seats, all stretching and gathering their books. Gabriella let out a breath and followed the crowd, collecting her books and jacket, before walking out of the room.

Gabriella shuddered as the cold air hit her body, as if she were getting punched in the stomach. She pulled her jacket closer over her body as she continued to walk down the streets of New York City. As she reached inside her pocket to retrieve her phone, a strong grip on her shoulder pulled her back.

"There you are," the voice growled, turning her around.

Gabriella stumbled backwards, before gaining her balance and facing the speaker. John was standing above her, with his short dark black hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Here I am," Gabriella replied emotionless.

John looked around the street, before taking her arm and leading her towards an alley way. Gabriella followed him with no fight, allowing him to drag her off against her inside wishes. He pulled her into the alley way, and placed her up against a wall.

"Why didn't you come right out?" he asked harshly, his bad breath blowing in her face.

Cringing, Gabriella looked at the floor. "I didn't get it until I left," she lied, hoping that he had bought it.

She had no such luck. John shoved her arm hard against the wall. "Liar. When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. I've told you this countless times."

Gabriella looked up into his eyes, her lip trembling. "John…please stop," she whimpered, not wanting to endure his wrath.

"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped, still holding her arms down against the wall. "Now, where's my greeting kiss?" he asked, as he moved his face closer to hers.

Gulping, Gabriella soon felt the pressure of his rough lips against her own. She kissed back effortless, not really enjoying it the way she should be. John sadly sensed this, and pulled back.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes flashing.

Licking her lips, Gabriella looked down. "I don't want-"

She was cut off by the sudden pain in her arm. He had twisted it fast and hard, making Gabriella scream out in pain. "Don't tell me that you don't want to be with me anymore. Don't you dare," he growled in a dangerously low voice, as he covered her mouth with one arm.

"You feel this?" he inquired, nudging his head towards her arm, "trust me, it can be much worse. Don't make me hurt you more that I need to," he finished, looking in her eyes.

Gabriella nodded fearfully, her eyes rimmed with tears. "Yes," she whispered through his filthy arm.

John smiled in satisfaction before letting her go, causing her small body to fall to the ground. She landed on her knees, a tear escaping her eye as she did so. She looked back up at John, who was now towering above her.

"I'll talk to you later. And remember, shh," he said, putting one finger over his lips to represent to be quiet. He had always told her to be quiet, and not to tell anyone about the relationship they have. She always nodded and responded back out of fear, following his cruel directions that lead to her abuse. And with that, he left the alley way.

Letting out a sob, Gabriella looked up at the cloudy sky between the buildings. It was dark and gray; looking as if it were to rain any moment. Tearing her gaze away from the sky, she now looked at her right arm, which now was all red around her wrist. She then looked around at her location in the alley way, watching many people pass on the sidewalk. She saw all sorts of people; business women and men, children happily holding hands with their mothers, and blissfully married couples walking in sync with each other, laughing and talking excitedly. As she gazed at all these sights, she knew that she had finally fallen.

A/N: Hope you like it so far! Next chapter should appear soon, along with Troy's appearance. ;) Please review! They make me smile. XD


End file.
